Missions
Missions are short, interactive games that you can play. Some missions have completely new characters, while some have characters from the book. Each takes place in a different country and unlocks a clue. Each mission has a card combination that does not unlock the Clue if you have not finished the mission. All Missions unlock a clue except 10 which gives you Madrigal status and all of the Cahills Vs. Vespers Missions. Mission 0 This mission is located outside of Grace's (burned down) house. And William McIntyre will introduce you to the Cahill branches and you must play a game about that branch, after you succeed you will get a secret code and you must input that code. The clue discovered in this mission is Uranium. Mission 1 Mission 1 is located in Drumnadrocit in the United Kingdom. It is set to the 1st format, where the "talking" is just spamming the word TALK on the bottom of the page. In this mission you will be finding a clue lost on the Titanic, where Anne Cahill was believed to have died. The card related to this are The Titanic, Paul McPherson and 4 others. This is the Ekaterina clue of Phosphorus. The mission is called The Lost Clue. Mission 2 In this mission, you must track down a clue in a certain fort in India. The Janus Clue is Cobra Venom, and the mission is called "The Emperor's Secret". Mission 3 In this misson, you need to find out which legendary diamond holds the key to a clue. The Tomas Clue is Zinc, and the mission is called "The Lost Diamond". Mission 4 In this mission, find the Lucian's fort and break into Fort Knox. You rub a pencil on a piece of paper to find out where the Kabras are going (Budapest) The Lucian Clue is Clover, and the mission is called "The Lucian Fort". Mission 5 In this mission, track down the tomb of a Spanish general and climb the National Pantheon in Venezuela. The Tomas Clue is Lead, and the mission is called "The General's Clue" Mission 6 In this mission, find out why Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla became enemies. The Ekaterina Clue is Mercury, and the mission is called "The Mad Scientist's Clue". Mission 7 In this mission, you'll need to track down a Clue in one of the harshest places on Earth. The Tomas Clue is Magnesium, and the mission is called "The Frozen Secret". Mission 8 In this Mission you will be going to the Ekaterina stronghold in Cairo, Egypt. In this mission, you get tricked by Ian Kabra and then later saved. The name of this mission is "Desert Sabotage" and the Ekaterina clue is Silver. Mission 9 Mission 9 is named "Cliffhanger Clue" and you willl be tracking the famous singer Josephine Baker. You will be getting the clue Mint. It is a Lucian clue. Reagan Holt will help you but Madison will be asking where it is.This mission refferences Taylor Lautner. The 39 Clues Mission 10: End Game Mission 10 is called "End Game" and you will have to have all 39 clues before you can complete the mission. At the start of this mission, you will be at Tikal, Guatemala where you must turn stones to form the letter M for Madrigal, at which point a door will open and you will have to answer 10 questions based on the books in order to progress. After you have answered the 10th question, Dan will send you a message on your PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) giving you a chance to become a Madrigal, just like him. Then you will see a 39 Clues passport with four plane tickets. The red one will take you to United Nations Headquarters where Natalie will give you a test to test your puzzle solving skills. You must earn 6000 points to pass. To earn points, you must successfully unscramble phrases in a limited timeframe. The yellow one will take you to where Grace's mansion once stood where Alistair will give you a test to test your hacking skills. You must earn 250 points to pass. This is similar to the game where you must use a platform to keep the ball bouncing and hit bricks. The blue one will take you to Madagascar where Hamilton will give you a test to test your precision skills. You must earn 150 points to pass. To earn points you must shoot hoops from different angles in a limited timeframe. The green one will take you to Easter Island where Jonah will give you a test to test your visual puzzle solving skills. You must earn 8000 points to pass. For this challenge, you must match up blocks on a cube. After those you will get another message from Dan, telling you that you are officially a Madrigal now. The 39 Clues Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines Mission 11 is called, "Behind Enemy Lines" and can only be unlocked by digitizing all of the cards that come with Book 11, "Vespers Rising". In it, you have to track down Vesper agent Casper Wyoming and see if he has left any important documents after attempting to capture Amy and Dan. At the end of the mission, you retrieve secret information about the Vesper inner circle, which is called "The Council of Six"and the Cipher for Vesper Transmission. There is also a short story showing Damien Vesper's pursuit of great things, and about how servants he thought were lying were beheaded, and about how servants he thought were telling the truth were rewarded generously(the Vespers wrote this, so he probably just gave his family enough for a poor meal, but that's really nice for Damien Vesper. Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid The Acropolis Raid is a mission that introduces you to Cahills vs. Vespers. If you complete it, you are granted the status of a member of the Saladin League, an elite team of Cahills that help stop the Vespers. Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot In this Mission you have to identify the Vesper Enforcer from the characters in Card 266: Vesper Enforcer. You allowed to have one freebie and in the end you find out that the Enforcer is Cassandra Prince, an alias for Cheyenne Wyoming, Casper Wyoming's twin sister. Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom This mission is going to be released with Cahills vs. Vespers book 2:A King's Ransom and in it you will have to unmask Vesper 5 - The Manipulator Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 3: The Dead Of Night This mission is going to be released with Cahills vs. Vespers book 3:The Dead Of Night and in it you will have to unmask Vesper 4 - The Scientist Cahills vs.Vespers Mission 4: Unknown This mission is going to be released with Cahills vs. Vespers book 4 and in it you will have to unmask Vesper 3 - The Spymaster Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Unknown This mission is going to be released with Cahills vs. Vespers book 5 and in it you will have to unmask Vesper 2 - The Shiels Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Unknown This mission is going to be released with Cahills vs. Vespers book 6 and in it you will have to unmask Vesper 1 - The Leader Cahills vs. Vespers Extreme Mission 1: The Marco Polo Heist In this mission, you have to track down a lost treasure and give it to the Vespers. Cahills vs. Vespers Extreme Mission 2: Unknown In this mission, you have to track down another lost treasure and stop the Vespers once and for all! Category:Missions Category:Lists Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Madrigal Category:Clues Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Janus Clues Category:Lucian Clues Category:Tomas Clues Category:Madrigal Clues Category:Mission 1 Category:Mission 2 Category:Mission 3 Category:Mission 4 Category:Mission 5 Category:Mission 6 Category:Mission 7 Category:Mission 8 Category:Mission 9 Category:Mission 10 Category:Mission Clues Category:Uranium Category:Phosphorus Category:Zinc Category:Clover Category:Lead Category:Mercury Category:Magnesium Category:Silver Category:Mint Category:Serum Formula Category:Mission 11 Category:Vespers Category:Mission 0 Category:Cahills vs Vespers